deeptunneled_dnd_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Mastery of Water
Wu Jen Discipline Your mind becomes one with elemental water, attuning your thoughts to its ebb and flow. Psychic Focus. While focused on this discipline, you have a swimming speed equal to your walking speed, and you can breathe underwater. Desiccate (1-7 psi). As an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 1d10 necrotic damage per psi point spent on this ability, or half as much damage on a successful one. Watery Grasp (2 psi). As an action, you unleash a wave that surges forth and then retreats to you like the rising tide. You create a wave in a 20-foot-by-20-foot square. At least some portion of the square's border must be within 5 feet of you. Any creature in that square must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, a target takes 2d6 bludgeoning damage, is knocked prone, and is pulled up to 10 feet closer to you. On a successful save, a target takes half as much damage. You can increase this ability's damage by 1d6 per additional psi point spent on it. Water Whip (3 psi). As an action, you unleash a jet of water in a line that is 60 feet long and 5 feet wide. Each creature in the line must make a Strength saving throw, taking 3d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. In addition, you can move each target that fails its saving throw to any unoccupied space touching the line. You can increase this ability's damage by 1d6 per additional psi point spent on it. Water Breathing (5 psi). As an action, you grant yourself and up to ten willing creatures you can see within 60 feet of you the ability to breathe underwater for the next 24 hours. Water Sphere (6 psi; conc., 1 min.). As an action, you cause a sphere of water to form around a creature. Choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, it becomes trapped in the sphere of water until your concentration ends. While the target is trapped, its speed is halved, it suffers disadvantage on attack rolls, and it can't see anything more than 10 feet away from it. However, attack rolls against it also suffer disadvantage. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a successful one. Animate Water (7 psi; conc., 1 hr.). As an action, you cause a water elemental to appear in an unoccupied space you can see within 120 feet of you. The elemental lasts until your concentration ends, and it obeys your verbal commands. In combat, roll for its initiative, and choose its behavior during its turns. When this effect ends, the elemental disappears. See the Monster Manual for its stat block.